Love
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: Song fic!Tru lov by Faith Evans!EO!


_**Six Years five months That's how long we've been havein' this thing We've got every moment hasn't been perfect But still when it's perfect it feels Like we're the only two people who have somethin' real**_

Olivia knew since day one Elliot was the man she wanted to spend forever with!But he was married with kids.They had chemisry but never let them show on the outside but inside they both were screaming for each other.They never could admit it but it was true.

_  
**Now 3 years two weeks  
That's how long we've been raisin' our family  
And I wouldn't go tradin The love we got  
So don't go changin'  
I love you just the way you are**_

2 months after Elliot and Kathy devorsed Liv and El started dating.On the down low of course!They knew it was amzing to be with each other at work but at home it was beautiful.Their love was unimaginable.They were finally whole.Elliots kids grew to the fact of Liv being "Dads girlfriend" and they loved it!But they kinda took the proposal personaly.After 1 year they liked the fact of having Olivia as thier step-mother!

**It's true love  
When you say you need me like I need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you  
It's true love**

Elliot and Olivia had another baby on the way.The kids were happy.But would thier dad take all his time off to spent with the knew baby?Olivia,Elliot,Kathleen,Maureen,Lizzie and Dickie were a family now but when the baby is born will it just be El,Liv and the baby?No."They" all were a family,  


**When we spend time talking on the phone  
Cause when we're not around each other we don't want to be alone  
It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give my life  
Cause that true love**

They baby was born 9 months later.They **ALL** decided to name her Cynthia Olivia Stabler.Nothing changed.They all were still one big happy family...it was perfect,for once every piece of the pussle fit in its place.

_**Now when the love is right  
Somehow you just know  
Because you hold it tight  
And you don't want to let it go  
And it's so deep inside of you that  
You just can't take it cause it fills up your heart  
And you just, you can't replace it (Oh no)  
**_

Kathy tried to come back into the kids life and get them to move with her.But they didnt want to.They had a new mom!And Kathy wasnt ever going to tke any of that away from them.She tried to forget about it and get Elliot back but his true love was Olivia,not her.

_**Somebody's makin love  
Non-stop tonight  
And they can't make enough I know what it feels like  
Grab your lover by the hand  
Say that you understand  
How love really works  
So good that it hurts  
**_

Olivia and Elliot went home and fell asleep in each others arms.Kids tucked in bed.Kathleen and Maureen in thier dorms at college.That night Olivia woke up and saw th smile on Elliots face as he slept.She knew that she had found true love and that no one anywhere could take it away from her...ever.Elliot was hardling sleeping so when he felt Olivia lay back down on his chest he wrapped his arms around her.Protecting her.Loveing her.A tear feel down Liv's face...a tear of joy.

_**It's true love  
When you say you need me like I need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you  
It's true love  
When we spend time talking on the phone  
Cause when we're not around each other we don't want to be alone  
It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give my life  
Cause thats true love  
**_

When they woke up they didnt want to move.They were melted together.Thier hearts sewed together with a sitch.I was a match made in heaven.At work,a forbidden love!At home,a magical romance that lasted enternitys.The tears that rolled down Olivias face though years...the report card that the kids brought home from school...the weddings that brought hope and joy to the happy home.But the deaths that killed the family lasted forever.Olivia and Elliot died in each others arm fighting for justice.They got want they needed in life...each other and that was all they needed to survive those presious years they had with one another.

_**Cause I don't need nobody but you in my life oh baby  
Those of you that understand what I'm sayin'  
Sing along with me say  
Cause I don't need nobody but  
You in my life oh baby  
Those of you that understand what I'm sayin'  
Sing along with me  
**_

Kathleen was a stay at home mom of 2 and got married to a cheft.Maureen became a veteran and married a lawyer.Lizzie grew up and went to college to become a teacher and married a pro skater that her brother Dickie hooked her up with.As for Dickie,he dropped out of school in the 10th grade and went to California and became a pro surfer.He married a school teacher that his sister hooked HIM up with!Cynthia wanted to be just like her mom.She went to college and became a detective for SVU...she ended up a little more like her mother than she thought...she married her partner on the job! The love that they all had for each other was great but never could get to be as great as their parents were.It was true love!

_**It's true love  
When you say you need me like I need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you It's true love  
When we spend time talking on the phone  
Cause when we're not around each other we don't want to be alone  
It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give my life  
Cause thats true love**_

_**PS:HOPE YA LIKED!**_


End file.
